All
by Suzie-Sunrise
Summary: Nous sommes en guerre bon sang! Il faut qu'on arrête. Si on continue, tu pourrais être en danger... Je ne veux pas partir, mais comprend moi. Nous n'avons rien en commun mis à part notre amour l'un envers l'autre. /!\ Lemon , language cru et violence /!\
1. Prologue

La chambre.

C'est dans cette chambre que tout se passe, que tout commence. C'est également ici qu'entre deux râles on peut très clairement entendre ta voix me supplier de continuer à te prendre encore et encore. C'est également dans cette pièce que j'accepte avec joie de continuer à te faire sauvagement l'amour.

A travers la serrure de la porte, on peut entrevoir ton magnifique dos nu se mouvoir à ton rythme sur mon sexe. On peut aussi voir tes magnifiques cheveux noirs se faire remettre en arrière par tes longs doigts fins et parfaitement manucurés ornés par d'énormes bagues en métal.

Et si on s'approche un peu plus près, on peut également sentir l'odeur de sexe ambiant, cette odeur sauvage qui nous prend au nez lorsque s'en approche. On peut aussi sentir une légère odeur de transpiration dû à l'effort physique de notre présente activité.

Regarde comme tu es belle ! Tes sublimes yeux bleus, je pourrais rester sans rien faire pendant l'étérnité si cela était possible. Et ton joli nez légèrement recourbé, si mignon ! Ah et ces lèvres, bon sang ! Elles sont pulpeuses et rougies sous l'assaut de mes lèvres.

Mes mains pressant délicatement tes seins tandis que tu continuais à bouger sur ma verge. Jamais je n'avais autant pris mon pied avec une femme, dire que je croyais ne pas avoir de coeur! Tu dois faire partie de ces femmes qui ont tant de prestance et de beauté que peut importe ton statut, ton orientation, tu ne peux que chavirer face à leurs charmes gargantuesque.

Tu me fais complétement perdre la tête chérie, tu m'envoûte tant !J'aimerais que ce moment dure pour toujours ... et pourtant, comme on dit, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement plus grave et plus long que les autres avant de me libérer en toi, et quelques seconde après tu jouie également. Tu t'avachie sur moi et je sens ton souffle ralentir et devenir de plus en plus régulier jusqu'à t'endormir. Je me retire et te soulève pour venir t'allonger à mes côtés et rabattre les couvertures sur nous.

Je sais que demain, plus rien ne serais comme avant. Je le savais. Malgré cela, j'ai succombé. Je t'ai pris comme je n'ai jamais pris personne et je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Mais demain, nous reprendrons chacun nos deux statuts respectifs : Moi, Akainu, amiral en chef de la Marine et représentant de la Justice. Toi, Ran Suzie, capitaine de l'équipage du SUNRISE, représentante de la liberté.

Demain, notre idylle sera finie, demain je devrais t'oublier, demain tout sera fini. Mais demain est un autre jour et je compte bien profiter de la nuit qui nous reste !


	2. Chapitre1

HELLLLOEUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Bref bonne lecture (je l'éspère).

Chapitre I:

Jetant machinalement mon papier à la poubelle, je soupirais. J'étais partie. Loin. On ne se reverra sans doute jamais. J'étais triste, mais malgré ce sentiment, je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Il était mon ennemi! Je trempais ma plume dans l'encrier et la laissait courir sur le parchemin encore vierge:

" Sakazuki,

Pardon d'être partie comme une voleuse la fois dernière, mais il aurait été très imprudent que je reste plus longtemps. Et puis, je hais les adieux. Oui, des adieux. Je ne compte pas revenir et je pense que tu t'en doutais. Comme ce jour là, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de se dire beaucoup de chose j'ai décider de coucher ce que j'ai à te dire sur papier.

J'ai récemment découvert que je portais un enfant. Sans nul doute le tiens, vu que je ne me suis jamais donné à aucun autre. Je compte le garder, que tu sois d'accord ou non. Je connais déjà ton avis sur la question, et jusqu'à ce que je découvre que j'étais enceinte je pensais la même chose.

Mais il faudrait être à ma place pour comprendre ce que je ressens actuellement. Il faut pouvoir se dire: " Si je garde cet enfant, je serais mère". Et peu m'importe si j'ai peur, j'aime me dire que je vais être maman. Je vais avoir un bébé Sakazuki!

J'essaierais de régulièrement t'envoyer des photos, même si tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu aurais vu la tête de mon équipage lorsque je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle. Bien entendu, je ne leur ai pas dit que tu étais le père.

Je pense avoir tout dit, alors je vais te dire au revoir, Sakazuki.

PS: pense à détruire cette lettre ne fois que tu l'auras lue."

Je reposais ma plume sur mon bureau et scellais le parchemin. En me levant, je fis basculer ma chaise qui claqua contre le parquet dans un bruit désagréable. Je la ramassais en grognant et me dirigeais vers le pont. Une fois sur celui-ci, je sifflais à l'aide de ma main.

Un oiseau noir aux prunelles vertes apparu devant moi en piaillant, je lui intima de se taire et il obtempéra. Une fois calmé, je lui chuchotais: "Tu pourrais ramener ça à l'Amiral en chef Akainu Sakazuki et être très discret, s'il te plaît?" Un hochement de tête positif me répondit "Merci"

J'allais dans la cuisine du navire, il était aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Luce et Spike devaient déjà être entrain de nous préparer le dîner. Luce était une petite blonde aux yeux gris, presque transparent et Spike, son conjoint était un grand roux avec de très beaux yeux ambrés.

"Alors mes chéris, on mange quoi de bon ce soir? demandais-je le sourire au lèvres.

" Boeuf bourgignon Cap'tain. Parce que tu dois bien manger pour que ton p'tit il s'développe bien!" me répondit Luce

"Ouais mais bon, elle est qu'à quelques semaines de grossesse d'après Zack. Donc pour l'instant c'est encore qu'un embryon. Alors pas besoin d'la blinder pour l'instant." rétorqua Spike

"Merci Spiky. Enfin bref. Il faudrait qu'on discute tous ensemble ce soir j'ai des choses à vous dire. Sur ce je vais vous laisser Zack m'a demandé de venir le voir avec Maya, Gille et Prya."

Je leur souris et sortis chercher le trio infernal. Zack m'avait demander de les lui ramener car ils s'étaient tous les trois blessés dans un combat qui avait eu lieu la semaine dernière. Maya était une grande brune aux yeux bleus très timide, Gille était un petit homme chauve aux yeux bruns plutôt maigre, mais d'une grande intelligence qui pouvait s'avérer plus redoutable qu'une simple force physique au cours d'un combat. Prya quant à elle était de taille moyenne, des cheveux rouge pétards et des yeux roses grâce à des lentilles.

Tous les trois étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Si tu cherchais Prya, tu trouverais forcément Maya et Gille. Ils s'adoraient déjà avant même la formation de l'équipage. Gille était navigateur, Maya tireuse d'élite et Prya charpentière.

Je les attrapais dans un coin du bateau et les tirais jusqu'au cabinet de Zack, de son vrai nom Zackary. Une fois dedans je m'assis sur le lit en face de son bureau.

"Je ne te dérange pas trop, Suzie?"

"Tu peux pas m'appeler capitaine, comme tout le monde?" demandais-je en faisant mine de bouder

"Je t'appellerais capitaine le jour ou tu arrêtera de te blesser inutilement. Enfin bref allonge toi sur le ventre, je vais retirer les fils dans ton dos."

Je m'exécutais et il souleva mon t-shirt puis retira les fils. Zack était typiquement le genre de personne narcissique que je ne supportais pas en temps normal. Il m'avait fallut plusieurs mois avant d'enfin l'accepter dans l'équipage et le considérer comme un membre à part entière .Il était grand. Très grand. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus avec de très beaux yeux verts soulignés par une petite paire de lunette ronde. Il me demanda de rester jusqu'à la fin car il avait à me parler. Une fois Maya, Gille et Prya parties il me demanda de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau .

"Alors alors, Suzie. Comme tu dois t'en douter, je t'ai demandé de rester à cause de ton enfant. Enfin, embryon pour le moment. Sais tu que si tu le garde vraiment à partir de tes trois moi de grossesses tu n'auras pas le droit de te battre? Tu devras mettre ta carrière de pirate entre parenthèse un certain temps aussi. Si tu le garde, penses-tu qu'un équipage pirate soit le lieu le plus adapté pour élever un enfant?"

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Je me lève et cours dans ma chambre. Dans le couloir j'entendis aussi:

"Et penses-tu qu'avec ce genre de comportement puéril tu pourras correctement élever cet enfant?"

Je ne l'écoutais plus et m'enroulai dans ma couette. Zack avait sans doute raison, mais avant même qu'il ne soit né, j'aimais déjà cet enfant. D'un autre côté si j'aime déjà ce petit être qui grandit en moi, ne vaudrait il pas mieux le faire adopter et qu'il soit en sécurité? Non, non, non! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sachant que j'ai abandonné mon enfant. Mais si il est blessé?

J'aurais tellement aimé être au côté de Sakazuki actuellement… J'étais tellement pitoyable à me lamenter sur mon sort, il fallait que je me ressaisisse! Je me levai et sorti de ma cabine pour encore une fois me diriger vers le cabinet de Zack. J'entrais, le visage couvert de larmes.

Zack leva les yeux de ses papiers, surpris de ma présence. Sans aucune empathie, il me dit:

"Tu t'es enfin rendue compte que ton comportement est complètement stupide et injustifiée? Que tu es débilement inconsciente du danger que tu cour?"

Je le regarde avec haine et m'avance doucement vers lui et sort un couteau que je lui met sous la gorge. J'appuie légèrement sur sa gorge et un filet de sang coule légèrement, mais pas assz pour réellement le blesser. Je murmure d'un ton glacial à l'oreille:

"Je te préviens Zackary, je suis une personne très tolérante: tu peux me faire toute sorte de remarque, mais avec respect. Tu viens directement de m'insulter, et par conséquent me manquer de respect. Je ne supporte pas ça, Zack. Tu semble avoir oublié que le capitaine, ici, c'est moi. Par ailleurs, si je veux garder cet enfant tu n'es en rien concerné, tu as simplement à faire en sorte de me garder en bonne santé et mon bébé aussi. M'as-tu comprise Zackary? "

Il déglutit difficilement et bafouille: "O-Oui capitaine"

Je retire mon couteau et m'en vais en souriant.


End file.
